The Observations of Ulquiorra Schiffer
by Aizen's Bitch Curl
Summary: For Amaterasu Ai. "I'm writing this to you because I have nothing else to do. I just found this notebook on the floor beside my bed the other day. I will not call this a diary, because it's not. It's just some book that I will write personal things in."
1. The Spy

The Observations of Ulquiorra Schiffer

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Day 1<span>_**

I'm writing this to you because I have nothing else to do. I just found this notebook on the floor beside my bed the other day. I will not call this a diary, because it's not. It's just some book that I will write personal things in. I guess I'll have to write something down. Well, I'll wait until tommorrow.

**_Day 2_**

I had a weird argument today.

"I'm tired of sitting by you." Grimmjow.

"Well, I'm tired of looking you everyday but you don't see me complaining now do you?"

Me. It was weird because I responded. I usually said "Trash." and that was the end of it. Well it was the end of it on my side. Grimmjow, on the other hand would keep bitching at me because I called him "Trash." Well he is trash. I mean I'm not suppose sit here and _lie _am I? Aizen taught me to never lie. So...yeah. Take that.

The meeting's the only thing I can record. Nothing else happens besides in the meetings.

I'm writing outside the meeting room. It's over. Yes, I keep this thing everywhere I go. I do not want anyone getting there hands on it. It's...important. There's nothing to write. Maybe I should spy on the Espada. Yeah. I should do that.

I took a gamble. And this is how I did it. I held up my hands. My right pinky was Starrk and my right ring finger was Barragan and so on and so forth. And I started to say.

"Not because you're dirty. Not because your clean. Because you kissed a dirty girl behind a Magazine." Grimmjow. No...no...no...

"Bubble gum, bubble gum, in a dish. How many pieces do you wish?" Starrk. No.

"Eenie meeny miney moe. Catch a tiger by it's toe. If he hollers, make him pay." Zommari.

Hmm...He'll have to do. Next week at this time, I'll switch to someone else.

_**Day 3**_

Going to the meeting. Why do we have to go everyday? "Ulquiorra." Aizen. "Yeah?" 'Why are you writing in that journal?" "Nothing else to do." "Hmm...why are writing down everything I say?" "Ugh...?" "Yeah...stop it."

"Hmmkay.." "So anyway...Ulquiorra..." "Yes?" "Stop...it.." "'Kay." "You're still doing it arn't you?" "Yes." "I'll confiscate it." "Okay, I'm sorry." "Alright...STOP!"

"Hah, Ulqui's writin' in a journal." Gin. "No I'm not, I'm just observing." "If you keep writing down everything I say...I swear..! Don't put an exclamation point at the end of that! Hey!"

"Hey, I'm Gin! Didja write 'dat down, Ulqui?"

"Hey, I'm Grimmjow. Ha, he wrote that down. Okay, I personally think Aizen is a complete A-hole for making us drink this pisswater he calls tea. HAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAA!"

Aizen then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Grimmjow, and confiscated my notebook until after the meeting was over.

"Ulquiorra...nevermind." Aizen walked off. Okay, back to Zommari. Damn, I lost him. Maybe tommorrow I'll have more luck.

**_Day 4_**

Aizen got tired of me writing down everything he said when he said it, so he told me to go get Grimmjow. Today's Wednesday, we usually don't have meetings on Wednesdays and Sundays. Aizen said Sunday was a holy day. I asked him why and he said:

"Sunday is the great day where two sets of soldiers with menacing looking armor fight."

"What are they fighting about?" Me.

"A mystical brown oval shaped ball. See, they have to get the ball to their goal, and this ball will light up and grant them one wish. These battles are stretched to quarters. Each quarter is 15 minutes. But soldiers sometime take commerical breaks that lasts about 30 seconds each, so the battle lasts out to about 3 hours."

"Since when do soldiers take breaks?"

"They may fight a lot, but they respect each other."

"...What?"

"Luckily, these battles are recorded on T.V. for other's entertainment-"

"AIZEN-TAICHO!" Gin. Gin had ran into the throne room wearing a triangular piece of cheese on his head. He had on a ridiculous looking green robe with the number "12" on it, and the word "Rodgers" on the back. It was a awkward moment indeed.

"Supabowl started.." I had never seen Aizen run out of a room so fast.

Anyway, I entered Grimmjow's domain. Di-What'shisface was about to yell, but I immediately put my finger to my lips and told him quietly: "Shut...up." I creeped to Grimmjow's room, pulled the knob and opened it.

There he was. Big bad Grimmjow. On his back. On the floor. With a plush blue kitty with black stripes. He must've not had seen me.

"Ha...you always get me up when I'm down, Blotts."

"Wha...what?"

"'THE FUCK! GET _OUT!_" So I left. I stopped writing for the rest of the week.


	2. Orihime and Toast

_**Day 8**_

Grimmjow with "Blotts" mentally scarred me for four days, 7 hours, 42 minutes, and 8 seconds. I know, I counted. I was glued to my room. Aizen couldn't get me out. So he did this. He put the weight of his logic on me. Aizen's _logic_ has weight. I know. He would answer any question I had with something stupid. Like this:

"Ask me a question." Aizen

"Why are you in my room?" Me.

"Because I'm Aizen Sosuke."

"Why does that give you right to barge into my room?"

"Because I own you, this room, and the rest of Las Noches and all who dwell within it...and I'm Aizen Sosuke."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Because I said it had to do with you."

"No you didn't."

"I just did."

The room started to get heavier.

"O-Okay?" Me.

"Okay.." _Aizen_.

"Please stop."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Aizen Sosuke."

"Ugh.."

_**Day 9**_

I'm at this meeting. This stupid meeting. I'm starting to hate meetings. Why is Grimmjow sitting across me when I hate him? I have sit by people I hate. Except for Zommari and Starrk. They're on my not-hate list. It seems because of my big mouth, I have to go capture Orihime Inoue. God damnit. She has a nice body though.

_**Day 10**_

This girl. Inoue. Is beyond stupid. She said:

"I want Toast."

"What is toast?"

"...I thought you knew...Tatsuki makes it for me all the time..."

"..."

"So can I have that toast now?"

Aizen told me what is and how to make toast. It's slightly burned bread with butter on it. Who likes burnt food? I don't. Humans are stupid. Note taken. So I got this toaster and bread and told Orihime how to make Toast.

A little while later...

"How do you make toast?" Orihime...

"Orihime...you put the bread in the toaster and you press this button down, like I said a few hours ago."

"I am...but all that's coming out is burned bread."

"That is toast, Orihime."

"Toast is burned bread! Eww, I don't want any!"

"But you said you used to eat it all the time with this 'Tatsuki' person."

"I did? I don't remember that..."

"..."

I smashed the toaster against the wall..

"Ulquiorra."

"_What_, Orihime?"

'"I want some toast now."

I leave.


	3. The Closet

**_I reach 1 hundred hits!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Day 11<span>_**

Aizen punished me for breaking the toaster and making Orihime starve. He made me sit in The Closet.

"I really don't understand you anymore, Ulquiorra. I really don't." Aizen.

"You never actually made an advance to understand me, Aizen." Me.

"It's that book. That book is making you do this."

"Well, Aizen I'd hate to just do what I do everyday and write that down in my journal."

"Is what I tell you to do everyday boring?"

"Yes."

"Well..."

"You don't actually tell me what to do. I just have to do what we do in the meetings in here. Then there's Orihime...(I shudder)..."

"Well then...next week, we're going to the Beach. Write that in your journal!"

"I did."

"Why doesn't that suprise me...?"

"I don't know."

"5 days in The Closet."

"_What_!"

So here I am. In The Closet. This is the worst punishment in Las Noches. I'm not exaggerating. This is the worst punishment in Las Noches. It's worser than death. Why. Because it's Dark...and Gin is in here. The Closet is three average people wide, and one and a half average person tall. You have to sit in the dark with Gin. Gin + Dark = !

You can't see him...but he can see you. I don't know how I'm writing in the dark. But I am.

"Hiiiiiiiiii..."

Please...help...

_**Day 12**_

I need...to...get...OUT! Please...let...me out...!

He pokes me...I'm afraid to go to sleep...All I can do is write...When do I get to eat? No food.

"Hi..."

"..."

"Are ya hungry?"

"Ye...s..."

"Open ya mouth."

I reeeeeeeeeeeally don't like where this is going. He could poison me...

A little while later...

"Suck harder..." Gin...

"Can I have all of it?"...me..?

"No, cuz I want some."

"Why? You have like...a lot."

"So? You're not suppose to be enjoyin' this anyway."

"So what're you going do, suck the rest!"

"Shut up, and get ya share."

Mmmm..that was good. The juice tasted delicious.

_**Day 13**_

Gin hasn't said a word since he gave me something to _eat_. I know he's looking at me. He has like this super powers and stuff. He can do that. Lost the sanity a while back.

Beeeeep... Don't know why I did that... Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Writing "e"'s get's me confused.

_**Day 14**_

Gin said he was gonna haunts me in my sleep. I wonder what Blotts is doing right now. He's playing with Grimmjow. I wanna play with Grimmjow...meow...


	4. Who's the Dominate One Here?

**_Day 15_**

I'm looking back at what I wrote and I'm wondering what the hell Gin gave me to eat. I asked him.

"Remember when we were-" Me.

"Sssh..." Gin...?

"Wha-"

"Don't mention it..."

"Why-?"

"Be _quiet_!"

"Why?"

"You're not suppose ta mention what happened...in there...ever..."

"Why?"

"Because if people are too traumatized to talk about it, then it makes it 10 times worse!"

"And why-?

"Because it makes the lil' arrancars behave more."

... I never got my answer.

_**Day 16**_

We're going to the beach today... Hopefully none of Shinigami won't bother us. Aizen said we weren't going to Karakura because that would mean we would be obviously looking for a fight. So we just went to this place called...Um I think it's spelled San...Fansico...

Aizen just told it was San Fransico. Szayel it so hyped, he was practically hopping all the way there.

And then I found out why. There were gays..._everywhere_... Any gay guy would faint. But I'm not gay...so this...is not my thing...

Aizen was the happiest, I saw him, which made me a little curious. Dudes kept coming up to me, asking me if I was single. I think Grimmjow noticed, and came and sat by me.

"Are you high?"

"No...why?" Grimmjow.

"Because you're by me."

"You should be thanking me, you ass! You looked like a child looking for his mommy in a Wal-Mart! If we just...((he sighs)) If we just sit by each other, maybe people'll leave us alone..."

I get confused.

"So you want people to think we're together?" Me

"Yeah..."Grimmjow

"But we're not together."

"Yes..."

"But you want to make it look like we're together...?"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"I just told you!"

"But I wasn't the only option. Starrk's over there, Szayel's over there-"

"Szayel's actually gay!"

"That's why he would've been the best option. It would of played out better."

"Shutup..."

"Okay, since we're in this relationship. Who would top?"

"What?"

"Who would be giving in this situation...?"

"What!"

"Who's going to be fucking who, Grimmjow?" Stupidity amazes me.

"What? This relationship isn't _real_, Ulquiorra."

"I know, I'm just asking."

"Well...I would."

"I beg to differ."

Grimmjow twitches his eyebrow, then laughs. I don't know what's so funny, since he isn't an eligible canidate to be topping anybody. He's a cat. A _pussy_. You can't be a pussy and expect to enter anyone. And I told him this, and he flipped out. This is what he said:

"Ulquiorra! Are you fucking serious! If we WERE in a relationship, I would be fuckin' you! There is no way a man that only stands up to my chest is going to fuck me! I don't care if your Resurreccion is manlier than mines! I don't care if your rank is higher than mine! I'm fucking you! Get over it!"

And I responded:

"Grimmjow you just proved why I'm the dominate one. My Rank is higher than yours, and my resurreccion is manlier than yours. Your a cat. A domestic one at that. So just shutup and take this dick."

Silence. Everyone was staring at us. Aizen had dropped his ice cream.

I got up, aware I had embarrasseed myself and Grimmjow, but I took advantage of it.

"You all might want to duck, because when I turn around, I might smack you with my dick.

* * *

><p><em><strong>author's note:<strong>_** So who's the dominate one?**

**-ABC**


	5. Impulsive Impulse

**_Day 17_**

We had to go back "home" right away. Aizen was not pleased. Nnoitra said what I had said yesterday was "PURE GOLD!" I hate Grimmjow, and I will get my revenge. I saw Zommari. Hmmm...

I followed him. So he's walking down this unnecessarily long hallway. And I realize he's going to Orihime's room. What the hell does he want with Orihime. Perhaps...no, no way. Zommari's on my Not-Hate list. He's not stupid.

He opens the door, and surprisingly she jumps into his arms. I feel a pang of jealously. "Hey, Zoey!" _Zoey!'(_Exclamation, Question mark)

Zommari only half-smirks. He's all like:

"You ready?"

"Yup!"

"Come on then.." And they start to walk down the hallway, away from me. Now at this point, I am totally confused. Who told her she could walk off with strangers? I follow them, and they're going to the game room.

Yes, Las Noches has a game room. There's only video games though. The only game we arn't allowed to play, is ALL Guitar Hero games. One time he beat the hardest song with a PERFECT...on Expert...

Actually all Espada are experts at some type of video game.

Starrk is an expert at Sim games. His favorite is Sims 2.

Barragan is an expert at old arcade games such as Tetris, Pacman, and Donkey Kong.

Harribel is an expert at "kickass female games" such as Mirror's Edge, Bayonetta, and Tomb Raider.

I am an expert a war games such as Rainbow 6, Black Ops, Halo, and Gears of War.

Nnoitra's an expert at shooting games like James Bond 007, Killzone, and other games that have sniper parts in them.

Grimmjow is an expert at fighting games like Street Fighter, King of Fighter, Tekken, Mortal Kombat, Soul Caliber and other games that involve crushing someone's spirit. (As stupid as he is, I'm surprised he remembers the buttons needed to press for specials.)

Zommari...no one know's what he's good at, but I'm about to find out.

Szayel is good at RPG games that require you to make a charcter at the beggining of the game. His favorite right now is Skyrim. I hate that game because there's this one part where I help this dude escape, and everytime I go by that town (because I have to do missions that require me to go to that town) the guards attack me left and right. Also when you anger someone and they try to fight you, they keep chasing you, and then other people want to help. And they don't give up. They...keep...chasing..you...

Aaroniero is good at games that require you to move...like Wii games..Kinect...and Playstation Move.

Yammy...is good at...um games that he likes...I guess...

So, I peek in the room.

And it was not what I expected. They were playing DDR(Exclamation). They can't play DDR. That's _Gin_'s game. They've broken a law. A law(Exclamation).

I want to tell...but I don't want Zommari to get in trouble or Orihime. Okay maybe Orihime a little.

Zommari is on my not hate list...but slowly as I see them having so much fun, ...He just may surpass my hatred for Grimmjow. I leave before that can happen. The hour is almost up, and all I can say is: She better be back in that room when the hour is over.

**_Day 18_**

There was a meeting today. I glared at Zommari the entire time. He seemed to notice.

After the meeting, I made a big scene of talking to Aizen. "Yes, Lord Aizen." I was saying loudly. "I'm going to be with Orihime all day today. I guess I should take her out, since she's been stuck in that room for about a week now." Aizen was completely confused because (1) He never gave me permission to take her out, and (2) Why would I care.

I just had to show Zommari who's higher ranked here. He looked at me, and half smirked. I sat there wondering what was there to smile about. And then it hit me.

He had nothing planned for her today. And now I had to spend the _entire_ day with her. "Well, Ulquiorra." Aizen said coyly. "Have fun with Orihime." He said as he got up. "Matter of fact…How about….you…and.." he sounded as if he was coming up with some plan. "Orihime….yes…yes…spend the…"

Oh god no. Please no. No…no..

"Stop typing while I'm talking to you." Aaah…

"-entire week together, all day for seven days." And he walked off. Oh…god…I've never hated a man so much. He even surpassed Grimmjow.


	6. I own all, BIATCH! Grimmjow

**_Day 1_**

Yo! This is Grimmjow! That idiot Ulquiorra, left his diary laying around, so I took it and decided to graffiti in it. I snatched it up after he accidently left it at the meeting table. He was so angry at Aizen (really?) that he wasn't thinking correctly at the moment. (I said _correctly_...I feel smart now…)

If you are reading this, Ulquiorra, _fuck you. _

Ah, ahaha…revenge is so sweet. I wonder how you feel, seeing my handwriting in your book. Man he going to be so furiously. I don't know if he left on purpose or just doesn't want to write about his _week with Orihime_. I am going to stalk them, ALL WEEK LONG! And I am going to put every juicy detail of their days together in every line. Their week together starts tomorrow. And Orihime is hyped.

When Ulquiorra walked into the room, she talked nonstop. Now, see, I'm not good at remembering what people say. So I'm not really going be writing dialogue (I feel smart again), I'll just listen to what they say and write down a short summary (_smartness_).

Ulquiorra obviously have no life if he can write down every word someone says. Seriously, who the fuck writes down every fucking word of every fucking sentence, someone fucking says.

So in the next chapter, I shall be narrating for the next seven days.

I'm watching Ulquiorra look all over the place for the diary. It is funny as _fuck_. See, I keep using cursing because Ulquiorra hates it when I curse. And Man, is it gonna piss him off to find my writing and vulgar language in here (god damn I'm smart!)

He's not telling anyone that he lost his diary. If he asks me, I'll surely tell him I have it, take it out, spit it in, and give it back. But he isn't trying ask me, so he's not getting it back…

Later

_Ulquiorra's Pimp,_

Grimmjow

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Oh boy...Ulquiorra is going to be pissed...<em>**

**_Love_**

**_ABC_**


	7. That Fucking 6000 Dollar Suit

**Day 2**

Okay, it's, like, 2 a.m in the fucking morning. Aizen asks the Espada to wake up at an exact hour after 12 a.m. and stay up for that entire hour. But it has to be before 5 a.m. Then we go back to sleep. That is complete bullshit. Aizen just likes fucking with us! Asshole!

Anyway Ulquiorra (yesterday) was looking for his diary like crazy. He was going insane. I saw the insanity in his eyes. I wonder what he was so worried about. He never actually put anything to laugh about in here.

His entries didn't even make me laugh! Not even crack a smirk. So when someone reads this, they're gonna be all like "Oh my god! What's wrong with this guy! He does he even have a life." Anyway, he got so desperate he made it obvious he was looking for something. Whenever Aizen by Gin's constant comments, Ulquiorra would look under the table.

Let's make note that he did this about 7 times. Looking in the same place. Aizen asked him what he was looking for, and Ulquiorra says that he was looking for nothing, when it's SO fucking obvious he was looking for something.

I think Ulquiorra's on to me. Everytime I catch him looking for the stupid diary, I snicker or grin at him. So now he's suspious...suspic...however the hell you spell it! HE THINKS I'M DOING SOMETHING i'M NOT SUPPOSE TO!

I am.

But it's not like he has proof of it. Needs to _catch_ me with diary, first, asshole.

Anyway, it's like...2:10 a.m. now.

I'm finna play Tekken X Streetfighter. I don't know why they put 'X' in it. Why not 'Vs'? It looks like a pairing for those stories Aizen has Gin write. Like TiaxStarrk. What the hell? Those two don't do so much as glance at each other.

Alright... I'll write later. Owning too many people online. (Do not ask how we have internet and cable in another dimension in the middle of no where).

_**Armor King pwns all.**_

* * *

><p>So it's like 7 a.m. now. Ulquiorra have went to Madrid, Spain for obvious reasons. They also changed their appearances for obvious reasons.<p>

Ulquiorra looked like Ulquiorra with no hollow mask, longer _blonde_ hair, (eyebrows included), blue eyes, color in his skin, no teary make up. Just to be short. He looked gay as fuck.

Orihime looked like Orihime with black hair and blue eyes. Were they trying to pull off that 'brother sister' act? I can tell already this is going to be a fail.

So they went to a store called _Ropa Bonita_ which only means "Nice Clothes" in spanish. Idiots. Can't they be more creative with their store names?

Ulquiorra decided to dress as a butler, while Orhimine played the rich girl role.

They walked around. Ulquiorra stayed silent as Orihime talked about stuff. It was pretty boring. Come on!

I looked to make them do something interesting. Then I decided to play a role in this. I put a gigai on. The back of hair grew long. It was still blue. I couldn't diss the real me. Took away the markings, my eyes were green. I was going to be a rich guy.

I "Bought" a white suit. (If you call bought taking an expensive suit while out of the gigai out of the store. Imagine the surprise of the owner when he saw his $6000 suit up and walk out of the store. Priceless!)

So I purposely walked got in Orihime's way and then action. She bumped into me and I turned around. I was all like "Excuse me?" in a proper, Aizen-like way with an Aizen face. It's like she fell in love at first sight. Damn, Aizen, No wonder you don't travel to the human world alone. Or at all. I feel no remorse for you.

Anyway, she was just staring at me and so was Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra knew instantly that it was me, but I played it off. He asked who I was and I had to make up a name quick.

Spanish name...spanish name..."Javier." Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "Escobar." I didn't know if it was spanish but it sounded like it.

"J"s that sound like "h"s are spanish to me. So ha!

He kept looking at me. I looked at him casually, his emotionless expression turned into a sneer. Orihime jumped in between us before anything could reach disastrous heights. "Hi!" she was all like. And I _smiled_ at her. I am an awesome actor. I should be in a movie.

Yeah, anyway, she asked who I was and I said "Javier." She was about to say something else but I stopped her because she wouldn't let me finish. "Javier Escobar." So it went

"What's your name?"

"Javier."

"R-"

"Javier Escobar."

We really couldn't talk long because of some grinding noise, then I realized it was Ulquiorra's teeth grinding against each other. "You seem new." I was all like, "Can I interest you in a tour?" She went all fangirl on me and said yeah. Ulquiorra stared at me for a minute, then smirked. "Of course, _Javier_."

I soon realized what he was smirking about. I was as new to this place as they were. I didn't know what the hell was going on in this place. We were at some place called Alcala Street. With a hole bunch of roman looking buildings. Orihime ate everything I fed her, even if it wasn't right.

Ulquiorra, however, decided to be a little bitch and compete. We wondered a around a bit and found a giant castle looking place. "What's this place called?" Orihime asked. I froze up.

"It's called _Puerta de Alcala_." Ulquiorra intercepted. I sneered at Ulquiorra. He looked at me casually.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Javier_. Please continue." I growled. I offered to just grab some lunch and Orihime was up for it too. Fuck you, Ulquiorra.

But again, Ulquiorra was being a complete bitch. "No, no, no. I still want to travel. Let's wait a little longer for that." Ulquiorra crossed his arms. Gay.

"Oh, come on! Please! I'm really hungry!" Orihime whined. If I didn't need her, I would of punched her fucking teeth inward.

"Yeah, Ulquiorra, let us eat." I said. Ulquiorra smiled. Which was really creeping the fuck out of me. "Oh, that's not my name, _Javier_." Why the fuck does he keep saying my name like that. Oooh, because that's not my name. And he knows that. Shit, I fucked up.

"O-Oh, sorry. You just look like my brother, Ulquiorra. He only speaks spanish."

"Really? I am quite fluent in that language. Can we meet him?" This is where Orihime fucks it up. "Oh! Let's meet him! I know a little spanish." When they get back to Las Noches, I will personally send Loly and Menoly up to beat the living daylights out of her. And I WILL NOT COME TO SAVE HER!

"Oh, he's in Ireland."

"They speak spanish in Ireland?"

"Yup, it's the native language of Ireland." Next I know, he pulls out a fucking _touchscreen cell phone_! Where the fuck did he even get that! We don't even have cell phone service because...hmmm...let's see..WE'RE IN ANOTHER FUCKING DIMENSION! Fucking Verizon.

"No, no, no, Spanish is _not_ the native language of Ireland. It's actually _Hiberno-English_."

"Well, I should call him and see if he's okay. He just went there yesterday." Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "Grimmjow, I know it's you, you twit." Orihime was oblivious. "Really!"

He then drones on about some stuff which fucks up my entire day. I'll try to remember and write what he said.

"Grimmjow, if you're going to lie, at least make up and good one. Now get back to Las Noches or Lord Aizen will hear of your idiocy." See I was listening but what I didn't know is that guy, you know, the owner of the store, was looking for his $6000 suit.

And he just happen to see me.

And he just happen to see the police also.

And the police just happen to come my way.

And it just seems that Ulquiorra and Orihime stole suits from him also.

So I just happen not to tell Ulquiorra.

And I just happen to leave them, running.

And I just happen to hide.

Ulquiorra and Orihime just happen to get arrested.

And I just happen to laugh out loud.

And Ulquiorra just happen to give away my spot.

And I just happen to get caught and arrested.

And all three of us just happened to be in jail together.

And Aizen was not happy. Not happy at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's<strong> **Note**_: I had writer's block. Thank my friend Dominique for laughing at the story as she watched me write and give me more ideas.

_**Love, ABC**_


End file.
